Just Can't Stay Away
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: This is a requested sequel to my previous Seth/Lita one shot. :)


It's a random Friday night. I'm on my couch in my red silk nightie that I sleep in almost every night surfing through the tv channels. There's absolutely nothing on. My phone goes off in the kitchen where I left it. It's a picture message from Colby. A dick pic to be exact. The caption reads 'missing you.'

I decide to have a little fun of my own so I slide my hand inside the nightie and rub myself. I take the picture and send it with the caption 'when I think about you, I touch myself' with a suggestive winky emoticon.

Soon enough, my ringtone sounds. I answer knowing its him. "Hello?" My voice is breathy. I'm still rubbing my slowly moistening core.

"Damn baby. You don't play fair, do you?" He sounds just as breathy. I make a non committal noise that sounds eerily close to a whimper. Then, I zero in on the sound of wet skin sliding together.

"Oh god Colby. Stroke that big cock for me baby. Let me hear it." I no longer have control over my tone of voice. Then, all of a sudden the noise stops. He speaks.

"Amy. I'm in NC for the weekend. I need you. Come see me? Please baby? I know you enjoyed what happened backstage at WrestleMania." He suddenly sounds like a desperate female.

"Text me your hotel and room number. I'll be there soon." The line goes dead. Not even a minute later I receive the text. I grab my keys and wallet, pocket my phone and head to my destination. My pussy throbbing in anticipation the entire 15 minute drive.

I knock on the closed door when I arrive and hear a strained 'come in!' from the other side. I walk through the door and see Colby stretched out on his bed. One hand stroking his hard dick. The other hand gripping the bed sheet. I slowly take off the thin coat I had worn to reveal my nightie. As soon as he looks at it, his back arches and he cums all over his abs.

I chuckle as I shut the door and greet him with a "well it's good to see you, too." I walk over to the bed and straddle him. With both of my hands, I give each of his nipples a quick flick just to watch him arch into it. Then, he flips us over so he's now on top of me. He pushes my arms over my head; holding both of my wrists in one of his strong hands. He goes for my neck. Immediately sucking and biting the skin; taking it between his teeth so it leaves a mark. Then, he speaks directly in my ear.

"Listen here slut. Tonight is not about you and your needs. Tonight you are mine. You are my play thing to use to satisfy my own selfish needs. You may not even get to cum tonight. Unless you can be a good girl. Then I might consider it. Are we understood?" I nod but apparently that isn't good enough.

He rests his forehead against mine and locks in eye contact. "I said are we understood?" He repeats, slower than the first time.

"Y-yes, Sir." I feel pre-cum escape my throbbing pussy at his show of dominance.

"Good" he seems satisfied and then he strips me of my nightie. He leaves me on the bed naked and just stares at me. My arms still over my head as he never gave me permission to move them. Then, he clamps my nipples. I moan long and loud against the pain.

"Shut the fuck up" he growls and lands a harsh smack on my now soaked pussy. The chain on the clamps also connects to a dildo that fucks in and out of the person when inserted. He turns it all the way up and just watches. The chain pulling taut when the dildo goes in; releasing slightly when it comes out.

He lets this continue until he can see I'm about to cum. He rips the dildo out and shoves it down my throat; making me taste myself. Then, he shoves himself inside my wet core. The pace is immediately brutal. My back stays arched in ecstasy the whole time. He pulls out and cums in my mouth.

As I swallow, he flips me onto my stomach. Immediately pressing a finger on my clenching ass hole. I try my best to buck my hips. He speaks again.

"Yeah you want it, whore? You want me to tear this ass up? Huh is that what you want?" The pressure on my hole intensifies.

"Yes Sir! Please sir I want it so much! Please tear my ass up baby. Give it to me good! I know I can take it. Please!" I turn to look up at him through hooded lids. His finger slips inside me then. I scream "Oh fuck yes, Colby! Yes!"

Not soon enough, he adds a second finger. Then, he gets on the bed and places his mouth over my pussy; keeping the brutal pace in my ass. Once I'm distracted by his tongue, he slips a third finger in and I can feel myself stretch. He's prepping me for something a lot bigger; his delicious cock.

He gets a fourth finger in my ass and once I'm loosened up again he settles himself over my body. His chest laying flush with my back. He grabs my hair as he shoves his cock deep in my ass and holds it there; teasing me even further. That's when I feel it. The sheets under me are suddenly soaking wet.

For a while, he doesn't seem to notice. He just keeps taking my ass over and over until his release consumes him. He's a silent cummer. I only notice he came when I feel it filling my ass to the brim. He pulls out and plugs me up. Then, the atmosphere changes. I know he sees the stain.

"Well well well. I thought I told you tonight was not about you, bitch?! What the hell is this?" He's livid. That's when I feel the first harsh smack on my right ass cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir! It just f-felt too good.

I j-just couldn't help it." On the outside, I sound nervous. On the inside, I'm looking forward to the redness, the handprint, and the not being able to sit comfortably for weeks on end.

"Well now you have to be punished. You were not able to be a good girl. Instead, you chose to be a slut. Now, I shall spank you. 30 times. Not a sound out of you, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Then the second smack lands. He has me count them out. Then, once my punishment is over he sits me up right and pushes my face into the cum stain; just rubbing my face in it. With that, he pushes me off the bed.

As I put my nightie back on, he approaches me. He gives me a deep kiss and then smiles as he pulls away.

"Until next time?" I ask; afraid to get my hopes up.

Until next time." He affirms. I head back to my house and fall into my bed; falling into a sated, dreamless sleep


End file.
